


Glass and Dirt

by Mygaythoughts



Category: Lioden (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Insanity, LETS BE REAL WE WOULD ALL SOB IF FANNAR JUST APPEARED IN OUR PRIDES, They are literally lions, They will act like animals in some cases, Yo Fannar your dad is a DICK, You could debate that Fannar is ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Fannar did everything his father said. He didn't want him to hurt his mother so he did as he was told. This however all changed when his little brother entered the picture. And it changed into a horrible nightmare and a beautiful dream.
Relationships: Fannar & Zorah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Glass and Dirt

Fannar was stunned. His mother actually asked for protection while nesting and his father agreed.It went against the norm but needed given what has happened during the last nesting period. His poor mother was attacked in her nest. Personally he suspected his cousin did so but could say nothing given his father being the heartless lion just cared that the cubs she was supposed to have died. Walking close with his mother he nudged her gently. He was carrying her nesting materials for her. 

“My little glass prince what would I do without you?” Blushing at the old nickname Fannar turned icy eyes away while walking faster. He was the Heir of The Deathlord of the Jungle Rigel. He knew his father was waiting for the next month. Muttering about changing personalities. Something he personally didn’t want to do. Soon while lost in thought him and his mother made it to the valley. Looking around the two lions soon got to a huge area. Wiggling a bit they soon squeezed though some thick roots into an area. Putting down the supplies Fannar looked at his mother. Nuzzling against her he purred lovingly.

“I will be outside okay? If you ever want to talk I will be there.” His heart broke at the smile she gave him. As if she knew something. Something tragic. Something that will hurt. Shaking away the feeling of dread the special base male slipped out. For the next three months he guarded her diligently. He fought some lions and hyenas. He made sure his mother was safe. That she was cared for. Occasionally his father will come by with food but it was rare. Thankfully Fannar had a few food bundles buried ahead of time.

Soon the day came and Fannar could hear his mother go into labor. He stayed outside guarding her despite the fact he wanted to wiggle in to comfort her. He knew that would be a slap to the face but…. He still wished he could help. Time passed and soon her struggles passed. He heard little mewls from his new sibling as his mother cleaned them. And all through this he stayed outside despite wanting to go back inside. 

“Fannar? My son come meet your brother.” Jumping up the glacial mane soon was seen wiggling into the little covering area. This got gentle laughs from his mother. After getting into the cramped space he sat down next to his mom. Slowly she uncurled to reveal a tiny cub. Choking on air his pale eyes went wide. Slowly moving his grey nose he sniffed his new brother. “He…. He is so tiny mom.”

A laugh he hasn't heard in ages rang through the small face. Looking up he smiled in hope. He didn't look at his mother long however. He immediately looked down when he heard a small noise. Watching with wide eyes he stared at his brother. The small amber cub was mewling and whirling his little head around. Looking at his mother he got a nod. Ever so gently he picked his brother up by his scruff. Putting him down the glass lion began to lick his brothers little head gently. He was melting over the loud mewls coming from his baby brother. “Your little brothers name is Zorah.”

And so it began. Fannar took care of his mother and new baby brother. Soon however he needed to run off to their pride in the mountains. He was short on food bundles. Slowly trotting into the pride everyone was looking at him. They all were staring wanting to know about the newest addition. But none stepped forward to ask. It wasn't until he was gathering up food bundles that his father came back from exploring. Seeing the rare male collecting the bundles he strutted over smirking. Oh how Fannar hated that smirk. “So is your mother and new sibling safe?”

He knew he had to be careful. One wrong word and his father would hurt Fannar himself. Taking a breath he looked at his father with a smile. Ignoring the scowl he got from the warm gesture he began to speak, “Little Zorah is stunning. He is doing well developmentally to a point where mother thinks he will open his eyes soon. He is so perfect and beautiful…. And tiny. I never knew babies could get that small.”

The last comment got the scowl to slip from Rigels face. Slowly a far away and fond look appeared. “I remember the first time I saw a new cub… They where so tiny. I foolishly kept bothering my first mate trying to help her. Resulted in me getting slapped a lot. My first cub…. The first time I was a far. Oh your older sister was beautiful to me. Absolutely stunning……. Take good care of them Fannar.” The hard and stern look got the pale lion to stand proud. Nodding he gathered his food…….. Never seeing the madness slowly slip back into his father's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of me playing around in the wardrobe and making the one lion we would literally kill to have. Fannar is the most OP you can get and he doesn't even know it. All he cares about is his baby brother. It's great. Anyway here is…  
Fannar: https://www.lioden.com/wardrobe.php?eyJiIjoiR2xhc3MiLCJtIjoiUm95YWwiLCJjIjoiR2xhY2lhbCIsImUiOiJJY2UiLCJuIjoiR3JheSIsImsiOiIxNDk1IiwieCI6W251bGwsIlZpdGlsaWdvIDciLCJWaXRpbGlnbyA1IiwiV2hpdGUgRW5kcyIsIldoaXRlIEV5ZWJyb3dzIiwiIiwiIiwiIiwiIiwiIiwiIl0sIm8iOltudWxsLCI5MiIsIjIxIiwiMzkiLCIxMDAiLCIxMDAiLCIxMDAiLCIxMDAiLCIxMDAiLCIxMDAiLCIxMDAiXSwiZCI6W251bGwsIlNpbHZlciBXaGl0ZSBRdWFydHogT3JuYW1lbnRzIiwiTXVjaCBMb3ZlIiwiIiwiIiwiIiwiIiwiIiwiIiwiIiwiIixudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsLG51bGwsbnVsbCxudWxsXSwiZyI6Ik1hbGUiLCJhIjoiMjQiLCJwIjoiIiwiaSI6Ik1vc2FpYyIsInUiOiIifQ..  
Zorah: https://www.lioden.com/wardrobe.php?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
> 
> If someone can help me make like a thing that people just clicks instead of these monster links that would be greaaaaaaaaat


End file.
